Save Me
by Syblime
Summary: Scott and Jeff Tracy are at Downton at the same time as Mr Pamuk and Mr Napier, so when Mary needs rescuing there's an obvious answer.


_Usual disclaimer; I don't own Downton Abbey, or Thunderbirds, or Blutengel whose song "Save me" I have stolen for the title and for several lines in the fic._

_Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine._

_Hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

Mary screwed her eyes shut in a mixture of shame, discomfort and pleasure. A dark, forbidden sort of pleasure.

Dinner had been quite the affair with Mr Napier, Mr Pamuk, Matthew and his mother and Mr Tracy and his eldest son in attendance. Mr Tracy had arrived to talk business with Lord Grantham while they had been hunting and, from what Mary could gather, Sybil had ended up talking to Scott for most of the afternoon, and seemed rather smitten. She had raved about him while Anna helped Mary undress, but if Mary was completely honest, she hadn't been listening to her sister. Her thoughts kept wandering to the handsome Turk and the memory of him kissing her in the music room. Still, she'd been shocked when Kemal appeared in the doorway of her bedroom.

His words had completely been her undoing. "Trust me." She wanted to trust him. She wanted to believe. He vanquished her heart just by looking at her and that was how she'd ended up in this situation. He was so still, his body almost turning to stone as she continued to stare at him from across the room. His hollow cry of pain still echoing in her head, replaying itself over and over, tormenting her until a sudden chill forced her to try and think rationally. She had to get out of the room. She had to get help!

Flinging the door open and stepping out into the corridor, Mary was suddenly confronted with the consequences of her actions. She couldn't very well go to anyone. She'd be ruined, regarded as a social outcast, and her family's disappointment would be enough to shame her for the rest of her life. She choked back the tears that were threatening and turned back to her room. She tried shifting him, tugging at him in a desperate attempt to remove him from her bedroom, with no success. Finally Mary flopped despondently into one of her chairs. It was no good. He was too heavy. She would have to admit everything to someone. Anna! Anna wouldn't give her away.

This time, with some renewed hope, she crept slowly out of her room, and headed towards the servants staircase. Although it was against her nature to go up these stairs, Mary knew it was the quickest way to reach the attics. However, before she got to the green velvet lined door she collided with another figure in the darkness. The scream was involuntary, but he'd covered her mouth with his hand before she even knew what was happening.

"Shh, shh, it's me, Scott. You don't need to wake the whole house up!" He slowly loosened his grip, but he seemed to be the only thing holding her up. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"He's dead." She blurted out. "I think he's dead. No I'm sure he's dead."

"Who?" Scott asked, confused.

"Mr Pamuk."

"But, how?"

"We were together, and… he's dead."

Scott's eyes widened in shock. "In your room?"

Mary nodded shamefully. "Please save me. I couldn't bear the way papa would look at me." Her dark eyes were pleading with him. Scott nodded slowly before gesturing for her to lead the way. She did so tentatively, opening her door for Scott.

He stood, surveying the situation in silence. "We'd better cover him up." He said eventually.

Together they wrestled him back into his dressing gown, ready for the trek to the other side of the house, where most of the guests were staying. Scott could see how tense and scared Mary still looked.

"Lady Mary, it might be better if I take him from here. If you could just go ahead and open any doors for me, that would be good." Mary nodded. Scott picked the man up in a kind of fireman's lift and Mary had to berate herself for imagining the strength and tone of Scott's shoulders and chest under his blue pyjamas. Quickly she led the way to the Stanhope bedroom in which the deceased guest had been staying. Scott deposited him less than gently on the bed and made to leave.

"Shouldn't we make everything look as normal as possible?" Mary whispered. Scott shrugged but watched as she tucked the man's feet under the heavy duvet and tried to close his eyelids. "I can't make his eyes stay shut." She whined helplessly.

"Just leave it." Scott ushered her out of the room and clicked the door shut behind them. "Well, goodnight Lady Mary. I hope you get away with it." He smiled at her and walked back to his own room, leaving Mary stood on her own in the middle of the bachelors corridor.

~X~

The following morning Scott climbed into the car put at their disposal, fuelled on strong black coffee. Back in his own room, after the incident, he found himself worrying about Mary for most of the night. At breakfast his father had looked at him questioningly, but Scott had argued that his lack of sleep had been due to the time difference. It was partially true. That was why he'd been awake in the first place.

"Give my regards to Lady Penelope, Jeff." Robert instructed as Jeff joined Scott in the car.

"Sure. And do say goodbye to Cora and the girls for us." The chauffeur shut the door. "I'll write to confirm the details as soon as we get back to the Island." Robert nodded in agreement, then stepped back and let the car move off down the drive. Glancing out of the window, Scott noticed a figure dressed in black appear behind Lord Grantham. She looked anxious and vulnerable. Not for the first time that weekend Scott felt sorry for her. He continued to watch as Robert walked back into the house, leaving Mary alone, her eyes still fixed on the retreating car.

"I will keep your secret. I will save you." Scott silently vowed before she was finally obscured from his sight.


End file.
